Shapeshifters
by Darkhammer
Summary: What would happen if you just found out that your new adopted son could change his shape into any animal,dead or alive, that he had come in contact with rated T for some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Shape-shifter

No one knew where he came from; he was too young to remember anything but his name. Joey, or that is what he called himself grew up in the orphanage just outside of El Paso Texas; he was a mute, or at least he didn't speak. Miss Roberts looked after him and watched him like a hawk; she had too, Joey had an explosive temper and quite literally would scare the urine out of anyone who messed with him.

"Let's get him!" One of the boys yelled as they ran after the obviously frightened boy.

Joey took off like a shot; though shorter than the boys he had fierce speed and agility and could easily outpace anyone who decided to chase him. The boys didn't give up soon; they chased the young man for over a mile before he hit the scrub. Joey would turn the tables now; and shift into something ugly. The three boys ran in and picked through the brush; they happened upon a black bear that was charging at them at full speed, roaring. They ran, not having anything but their bare hands to ward off the juvenile animal. The bear chased them for a bit before letting them run back into the fields; it turned around and ran back to the pile of clothes it shed before turning into the bear.

"You know, one day they will catch you."

Joey jumped back and switched into a puma; his scream was enough to startle the elven girl looking at him.

"Calm down Joey, it's just me." Tina said.

The cat growled and shifted back into human form; he pulled his clothes back on and glared at the girl.

"Oh hush."

During the past several years a plague had literally killed off almost eighty percent of the men on the planet; Joey was just lucky he had a healing factor, he caught the sickness and fought it off before it killed him. In fact, the local anti-viral was made from his antibodies and every boy had a dose of him floating around in their systems. Due to this sudden man-made plague several sub-species of human began being born; elves, dwarfs, ogres and trolls were the most common, drakes, minis, and giants were not, but they were there. Tina was a Lowland Wood Elf, normally short, around five-three on average, and petite they lived in the scrub and woodlands surrounding the older forests. Tina was a pretty little thing, just shorter than Joey's five-six frame and bumpy in all the right places; she was amazed at his powers, and studied him like a book to see if she could learn how to transform herself. Or at least that is what she said to him.

"So, when are you going to let the school know that you have a bear form?" She asked.

He laughed silently, he had to touch an animal to get the energy signature before he could complete the transformation; he happened on a recent kill of a black bear and just managed to touch it's fur before the hunters came out of the store. The orphanage was going to take them to the zoo tomorrow; that is the place where he got the mountain lion from a living breathing cub. He looked forward to it; the web-site said that they had several new cubs in the zoo.

"Let's take the scenic route home." Tina suggested.

He smiled, the scenic route went by the swimming hole; sometimes the girls forgot to wear their tops, he liked it. Joey walked beside his friend with his shoes in his hand, he liked the way the sand felt between his toes; and he could tell what kind of animal passed by just by the way the ground felt beneath his feet. Tina was a little empathic, so she could tell that he found something interesting when they passed a rock that had a sheet of stone fall off of it; Joey went to investigate, and found a fossil. Tina scoffed at the rock.

"It is just a rock." She said, "Let's go."

Joey touched the rock and it gave him the chills; it was just enough soul left in it for him to notice what it was. He left it there and shook off the chills; ten minutes later Tina found herself walking beside a saber tooth cat.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

Joey looked at her and tried not to laugh; but the growl was real and so was the heart stopping roar.

"Joey!" Tina screeched.

The cat became a boy again and put his clothes back on.

"You damned near gave me a heart attack!" She kept the screech up.

Joey snarled at her.

"Ooh...I have to pee now!" She huffed.

Thankfully the port-a-potty was nearby and she ran to it; he waited patiently until she came back out. They walked past the swimming hole and no one was there; it was still early, he would come by later and see if any of the girls from town happened by. A few hundred yards more and they walked up behind the old mansion that passed as the orphanage; the state purchased it at cost because the lady of the house couldn't keep up the taxes after her husband died. They slipped in the back door and crept around to the front; they were late, again, and if they were caught they would have to do manual labor in the heat of the day.

"Joey, Tina...I know that is you." Miss Arlien said.

"Yeah kids, you should know better than to sneak in on Friday." Arlen, her blind brother, said.

"Oh please, Joey got chased again." Tina said, "I waited for him by the oak."

"Oh...are you okay Joey?" Arlien asked.

Joey nodded.

"I won't say anything." Arlien said, "And he won't ether."

"I know nothing." Arlen said, "Just get the dust off of you before Miss Austin finds you."

"He can smell that?"

"Yep." Arlen said.

"Git." Arlien said.

The kids ran, later, Tina asked for permission to go to the swimming hole; she wanted to take Joey with her for protection.

"Joey for protection?" Miss Austin asked.

"Oh please, he doesn't go out much." Tina said.

"Go on." She smiled.

"Joey, come on!" Tina yelled.

Joey thankfully ran up and gave Miss Austin a hug; she squeezed back and slapped his bottom when he ran to catch up to Tina. They hauled butt and made it as a bunch of girls came up from the sleepy little town; they saw Joey and one of them turned up her nose.

"It is the freak." The ork said.

"You should talk." A short troll said, "Hi Tina!"

"Oh hi Samantha!"

Joey waved.

"Hi Joey." Amber, another Lowland Elf smiled.

The girls pulled off their shorts and shimmied into the cool water; Joey, already accustomed to the cool water, just watched as the t-shirt clad girls cooed and purred as the cold water soothed their baking skin. One of the girls looked at him and smiled; her name was Polly and she was a pretty brunette Midland Elf.

"Girls, does anyone know how old Joey really is?" She asked.

"He was about three when we got to the orphanage." Tina said.

"That would make him about eighteen." Amber said.

"Yes, then why is he a junior in high school?" Polly asked.

"He's a senior." Tina said, "He passed with a three point two."

"Ow, he must be smart." The troll said.

"Smarter than you." The ork said.

"Smarter than you too." Samantha growled.

Joey was content on watching the human female's skin react to the cold water; the certain part he was looking at was reacting very well, the human, Laura noticed his gaze before he could turn away.

"Oh..." She purred, "So you are a boy after all."

Polly swam over to the two orphans and made herself a spot just beside Joey; the look the boy cave her was confusion and surprise. She smiled at him.

"I don't care what Ruth says, you're cute." She kept up the smile.

Joey turned bright red and caught all the girls giving him a once over.

"Tina, do you think Joey would mind if we knew what he could do?" Amber asked.

Tina looked at Joey and the boy glared at her; "You'd better not."

"I think he wants to keep that a secret except for a few specific people." Tina said.

"Oh poo." Amber frowned.

"If everyone knew what he could do Joey could get into more trouble than even Ruth could imagine." Tina said.

"I heard he could change into a bear." Laura said.

"Oh, who told you that?" Tina asked.

"Oh...my mom." Laura said, her mom was the sheriff.

"Keep it to yourself." Tina said.

"So he can change into a bear." Amber said.

"Joey...?"

"Might as well." He signed.

"Joey is a shape-shifter, bear is only one of the forms he can change into." Tina said.

"Ooh what else?" Laura asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tina asked, "Your brother tries to beat him up every day."

"He does? Well mom will put a stop to that right now." Laura said.

"Here we go, Joey likes three forms mostly; though he has many that he can pop into in a hurry if he has too." Tina said, "A black bear, a bloodhound, and a red-tailed hawk."

"Oh..." Polly purred, "He can fly."

"The hawk can fly." Ruth huffed.

Joey switched to a male Midland Elf; and looked at Polly.

"Oh wow." The girls said.

"That isn't that impressive." Ruth said.

Joey slid beneath the water and came up just in front of Ruth as an ork; tusks gleaming with the water rolling off of them.

"That is more impressive." Ruth said.

"Joey, can you do a troll?" Samantha asked.

A pair of horns grew from his head and Joey grinned behind bigger tusks; he slipped back beneath the water and came up between Tina and Polly in a garrall form of a bloodhound.

"He can half-shift too." Tina said.

"That is probably the coolest thing I have seen." Polly said.

"Now the boys that are trying to beat him up will know he is the bear charging them and try to hurt him." Tina said, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Joey...we have a problem." A voice came from above them.

"Hi Miss Austin." Tina said, "I think he knew you were there."

"Joey, the Morris girl is missing; and the sheriff's bloodhound is having her pups." Miss Austin said.

"I will take your shorts." Tina said.

Joey ran up the creek bank in full bloodhound form; he ran beside Miss Austin to the back of the Morris home. Miss Austin made it around to the front; Joey tore off South barking like a...well, bloodhound.

"He's onto something!" Miss Austin tore after Joey.

"Where did they get a dog like that?" A deputy asked.

"Who cares?" Miss Morris asked, running after them.

Joey ran a few hundred yards and broke hard; sliding in the sand, the scent just stopped. Upon further inspection he found a well with girly scent all over it; also the drakes were eying him like dinner. Joey barked and howled, a signal for the normal people to bust their asses over there; Miss Austin was first, and Joey barked at the well.

"Joey...!"

She watched as the dog changed into a red-tailed hawk and hopped into the hole; a little girl's scream was music to her ears, she was alive. Joey shifted to a Capuchin monkey and he hopped around to where she was sitting in the dirt; the monkey gave her a quick inspection and then changed back into the dog. He sniffed around, this wasn't a well like he had thought; it was a mine shaft, and the freshest air came from the left. Joey licked the dirt off of the girl's face and wined.

"I want to get out." the girl sniffed.

"Joey is she okay?"

"Woof." He barked, "Girrl fine, mayybe hurrrt ankle." The garrall dog said.

"We're getting a rope, keep her talking."

"You talk?"

"Good dog." The garrall form said.

"Is she in there?" Miss Morris asked.

"Yes Miss Morris, she has a hurt ankle; but Joey will sit with her until we can get them out." Miss Austin said.

"Joey...the dog?" Miss Morris asked.

"Not many people know." Miss Austin said, "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Wee!" The girl squealed as she was lifted by a huge paw out of the hole.

"Joey!"

"Narnia!" Miss Morris snatched up her daughter and ran to the paramedics.

"Herrr gone?" Joey asked.

"Yes, come out and...is that a black bear?" Miss Austin asked.

Joey switched back to bloodhound, and gave her a whimsical look; his green eyes were filled with mischief. Miss Austin shook her head and walked off in the direction of the commotion.

"He was a big black bear!" The girl said to the deputies.

"Oh...a bear pulled you out of the hole?"

"Uh-huh, he was very nice to help me." Narnia said.

"Oh you bet." The deputy with the smile said.

"Let's go home Joey." Miss Austin said.

The bloodhound led the way; on the way he stopped and picked up the piece of fossil he dropped earlier.

"Give." Miss Austin ordered. She inspected the rock, "A fossil, Joey, you know the rules."

Right, if anyone found anything interesting on the property they were to tell the matrons; since Miss Austin was the Head Matron, he had to show her. Joey led her to the spot and shifted to the great cat as they approached.

"Holy...Joey...that is a saber-tooth cat!" Miss Austin almost screamed.

Joey looked at her with those green eyes and dug at a spot; sure enough, there were more bone fragments. It only took Miss Austin, an amateur paleontologist,a few minutes to figure out that they were in a bone bed; she grabbed her satellite phone and called a number.

"Oh Harry, you've got to see this." She shook, "It is a fossil bed on your property."

"Really, wow, okay, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon; that will give you time to go to the zoo and get back." Harry said.

"A shape-shifter that is a resident at our facility found it."

"A shape-shifter, you've been holding out on me." Harry growled, "I would like to see her too."

"Oh...please don't call the saber-toothed cat I'm looking at, her; Joey is probably eighteen year old senior in high school." She said, "I didn't tell you because I thought you knew; you were there when he came in with the fire department."

"The...boy with a collar on?"

"Oh he lost that a long time ago, thankfully." She said.

"I will be there tomorrow afternoon with both of my wives." Harry said, "And Doctor Grant, you know the Dinosaur Man."

"Joey...is transforming again...Joe...oh shit." Miss Austin watched as Joey transformed into a dinosaur. "He is an allsaurus!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's getting the energy off the bones and using it to copy the animals!" she realized, "Oh you are not going to the zoo tomorrow mister..." she paused, "Probably not the best time to be scolding you huh?"

Joey roared in her face; think Jurassic Park T-Rex, only smaller, and faster.

"Okay we can be there tomorrow morning." Harry said.

"Okay..." Miss Austin said, "No, crying won't get you to go mister."

Joey sat in his room and grumbled to himself; he could very well go out and rip the buses apart, but what good would that do? He watched as the girls got on the bus and left for the zoo; he sighed, it would be next year before they would get to go again. A limo pulled up at the orphanage and a man came in with two women; he could hear them come in and then come up the stairs.

"He lives with the girls?"

"He has his own room; and his side is always kept neat." Miss Austin said.

"But the girls will have their way with him." Another woman said.

"No, Joey and Tina have been here the longest; and they treat each other like brother and sister. I don't think the girls realize that he is near eighteen years old." Miss Austin said, "This is his room."

The door opened and four people entered his room; they looked around before the man cleared his throat and pointed up. Joey was in a rouge drake form, sitting on the light, looking at the window.

"No fair." Joey said.

"I thought you said he was mute." Harry said.

"I thought he was."

"Not when like this." Joey said, "You no fair."

"Tough, you made me have to change underwear." Miss Austin said.

"Show us where the bones are Joey." The shortest woman said.

"You dig?"

"Yes." She said.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey hopped and glided from the light fixture to the floor; he climbed up the leg of his pants and assumed his human form. He had to adjust a few things; but the transformation was successful.

"Joey, this is Harry, and his wives Amanda and Kathryn." Miss Austin said, pointing to each of them.

"Hello." Joey signed.

"Miss Austin tells me you're a powerful shape-shifter; I can see now she was not exaggerating at all." Harry said.

"I am not supposed to let anyone know of my abilities; but I guess she gets to tattle on anyone she chooses." He signed.

"Joey!"

"He's just upset that he can not go to the zoo." Amanda said, "Miss Austin said that you found a dinosaur bone."

"Yes." Joey smiled as his hands moved; "I wanted to see if I could transform into that animal."

"And you did." Miss Austin said.

"Let me put on a shirt."

"You don't have too; go as an animal if you wish." Harry suggested.

"Oh boy." Miss Austin sighed.

It wasn't as bad as she thought; Joey formed into his mountain lion form and led the trio to the archeological find. Harry called in the students and their professor from the local college and they got right to work.

Sabre-tooth cats, giant sloths, wooly mammoths were uncovered quickly, cataloged and sent to the school for further study; the professor, a Doctor Grant, was more interested in the large deposit of dinosaur bone fossils.

"These have been well preserved." Grant said.

"Probably because of that extinct volcano over there." Kathryn said.

"Could be...but what would it have been like to see a full grown allisaur walking around that bluff; could you imagine the terror a prey animal would have to feel...I can."

"You've been to the preserves; you've seen bigger and nastier things." Harry said, "A full grown Utah raptor would scare the crap out of me."

Both the men watched Harry's wives laugh; they were looking behind the two of them.

"He is in the Allisaur form isn't he?" Harry smiled.

Both of the women nodded.

"Doctor Grant, the being behind you is a young changeling; he can assume any animal form he comes in contact with living or dead." Harry said, "You want to see the dinosaur, take a look behind us."

The doctor turned around and saw the twenty-three foot juvenile animal staring at him from ten feet away.

"He...does that well." Grant gasped.

"Joey, do the saber-tooth." Kathryn said.

The dinosaur became a very aggressive looking cat; it looked up at the doctor and then sat on it's haunches.

"Wow." Amanda said.

"That would be the word to use." Doctor Grant said.

Joey shifted back into the mountain lion and then walked past the doctor; he sat beside Amanda and pawed at a rock, hissing softly.

"He found another fossil." Kathryn said, "This one is different from the others."

"That is a huge tooth." Harry said.

"No, it's a rib; look at the way the bone is curved." The doctor said.

"I wonder what it could be?"

"Joey thinks it's that." Amanda said.

Joey bellowed, the stegosaurus form swished it's bony tail and nodded.

"Holy shit!" One of the female students yelled.

Joey roared at her in his mountain lion form; she had startled him.

"Easy Joe, it's okay; you startled her worse than she startled you." Harry laughed.

"Doctor Grant, did I just see what I thought I just saw?" the girl asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it." She said.

Joey growled at the girl, he was now in his garrall form of the mountain lion; Kathryn scratched the giant cat behind the ear getting him to lean into it.

"Down kitty." Kathryn purred.

Joey relaxed and formed his garrall dog form, and then finally the bloodhound; he growled at the girl and she looked away. Harry scratched the dog behind the ears and led him to the swimming hole to cool off; Joey drank the cool water as Harry soaked a rag for his neck.

"You are one cool guy Joey." Harry said, "All I can do is control electronics." The man sighed, "That and I'll never die."

Joey looked at him and tilted his head.

"I am immortal Joe; I will live forever, and the more I see the more I don't want too." Harry said, "Do you know that I've been to Mars?"

"Yous been Mars?" Joey's drake form asked.

"Yes, it is really red there."

"Iron in dirt make red." Joey said.

"Yes, you are very smart."

"All know this, I jus' dummy boy that no one want hold." The drake form puffed.

"Oh...you...oh. Harry said, "Like a girl that likes you would hold you."

"Yes." He said.

"I might be able to fix your throat; but you'll have to be very careful not to hurt it again." Harry said.

"Is okay, what me say no one want heard." The little rouge said, "Me like girl, but her no see me like boy."

"Oh...have you told her?"

"Poo no. Her ha-ha me." Joey scoffed and then turned back to the dog.

"Yeah, girls do that sometimes." Harry scrubbed his fingernails through the dog's hair. "But sometimes they won't laugh."

Joey looked at the man as if to say, "Yeah, right."

Harry laughed at the dog's look, Joey had been laughed at before by a girl and he seemed not to like it very much; Harry and the dog went back to the dig sites and watched the students busily uncovering bone fossils from the rock. Joey found a shady spot and sat to wait for the festivities to liven up.

"Hey! What are you doing to our land?"

"Your land?" Harry asked, "I bought this land ten years ago."

"But it belongs to the orphanage." A pretty troll said.

"Yep, and I own that too." Harry said, "Excuse me, we own that."

"You'd better correct yourself." Kathryn growled.

"Anyway..."

"We were on our way to the swimming hole." Samantha said.

"Ah yes, Joe and I were just there." Harry said.

"Oh is that Joe?" Polly asked, indicating Doctor Grant, the only other obvious male out there.

"No, yo Joe!" Harry called.

Joey huffed and stood, he then shook the dust from his fur and stepped forward; he froze when he saw Polly, she was terrified of dogs.

"Does he bite?" Polly asked.

"Joe, do you bite?" Harry asked.

Joey huffed and sat on his haunches; he began to wine softly, getting Polly to come a little closer. While Harry and the other three girls talked Joey let Polly stroke his head; her sister watched in amazement as Polly began to scratch the dog behind the ears.

"Polly, you aren't afraid?" Samantha asked.

"Oh no, my empathic parts tell me this dog won't hurt me." Polly said, "I've felt his energy before."

A noise made the dog turn, Polly could see the girls getting off the buses; and one of them made a bee-line towards them, it was Tina. She was walking quickly, but carefully as she picked her way through the mesquite trees and brambles.

"Hi Tina, look a bloodhound!"

"Hi Polly, hi Joey."

Joey barked.

"They'll find out soon enough." Tina said, grinning.

"This...is...Joey?"

"Yeah, he could do this since...forever." Tina said, "It's still Joey inside; so be nice, he will bite to defend himself if, and only if Polly, he is attacked."

"However, since Joe can switch into bigger, nastier forms, I would suggest you girls being nice to him all the time; manners say he can't hit you, but lock on with razor sharp mountain lion teeth, nothing in etiquette tells him he can't do that." Harry smiled.

"Miss Austin says that there is a family that has started paperwork on adopting him." Tina said.

Joey almost fell over in shock.

"Goodness, adopting a shape-shifter; what are the odds that will go through?" Ruth asked.

"Pretty good, since we were the ones that had the papers started." Harry said, "I am Harry Boan, and my wives Kathryn and Amanda want a child. Since we are apparently not able we wished to adopt a child of special needs."

"Oh..." Polly said.

"Joey fits that description because he is mute in his human form." Harry said, "That and my wives think he is just too damned cute to pass up."

"What about it Joey, do you want a family?" Amanda asked.

An orangutan hugged her neck.

"I will take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Don't worry about Tina ether; a nice elven couple has started paperwork on her." Kathryn said softly, "The two elven women that were here yesterday."

"The Klaus family?" Tina asked.

"Yes."

There was a whirlwind of activity for Joey and Tina over the next two weeks; the adoption papers went through quickly and the two of them found themselves staring at their empty rooms by the fifteenth day.

"We will not loose track of each other." Tina swore.

"We had better not." Joey signed.

"I swear it." Tina said, watching the two women that were her new moms walk up the hall.

"Are you ready dear?" The butch said.

"Yes mom." She smiled, "Just one more thing."

Tina walked up to Joey and hugged him tightly; he sighed deeply into her soft auburn hair and drank in her sweet perfume.

"Oh dear, it isn't like you two won't be seeing each other; we live in the same neighborhood, and Harry owns the orchard where we grow the fruits he sells to the world." the female of the lesbian couple said.

"Yo Joe!" Harry yelled from downstairs, "You ready to roll bud?"

Joey still had Tina held in his arms and he didn't want to let go; but he did and followed the new family downstairs to his own.

"Hey kiddo." Harry said, "Is that her?"

Tina heard and turned to see what Harry was talking about.

"She is a...what we talked." Harry noticed Tina turning, "He likes you."

"I know." Tina smiled, "Maybe we'll see each other soon."

"I hope so." Joey smiled.

Harry led him to a truck that was packed with his things; the truck pulled away to reveal a 1971 Cougar. Joey looked at the car and whistled.

"Yeah, you like it? I own three of them." Harry said, "You can drive one of them if you want too."

Joey shook his head and showed Harry his learner's permit; Harry laughed and smiled at the boy.

"I am well over the required age to tutor you." He said, "Take it easy on the gas."

Joey caught the keys and watched his new father get into the passenger side.

"Well, let's go home boy!"

Joey ran to the driver's door and got into the car; the drive was short and quick, it was only a three minute drive. The community was vast, people were everywhere, special people that were like him, mutants.

"Welcome to Hope, Texas son; I think you'll get along quite well here." Harry smiled. "Stop here, let me introduce you to Tammy."

"Harry!" The cute little bombshell picked him up off the ground and squeezed him soundly.

"Save the spine...save the spine!" Harry begged while in midair. "Tammy, this is Joey, our new son."

"Hey Joey, I'm a hugger."

"Careful, he will get out of it." Harry warned.

"He can try...oh my."

"There, hug him now." Harry said.

Joey had selected the orangutan again; he held his arms up high for the now taller girl.

"No." Tammy said.

"She loves snakes Joey."

"I'll...eek!"

"Wow, a ball python; that would be quite a hug Tammy." Harry laughed.

"Harreee!" Tammy squealed.

Joey turned back into the boy and got his hug; it was quite cordial, she didn't even want to see the eight foot python again. They got to the house, literally a home cut from one of the tall mesa plateau that dotted the landscape; and his new moms hugged him tightly. They showed him his room with all his stuff put neatly away; his bathroom was twice the size of his old one with a huge shower and three toilets. He gave them an odd look before noticing a pretty girl in the hallway walking with a blonde guy; he tracked them past the bathroom door and saw them again when they passed his bedroom door.

"Oh Whirley, Sharona, come meet Joey." Amanda said.

"Hi kiddo." Whirley said.

"Whirley, do be polite." Sharona scolded, "I am Sharona, the housekeeper; and this is my husband, Whirley."

"I'm the chauffeur." Whirley said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes Joey; relax here, we'll come and get you when it is time to eat." Kathryn said.

Joey nodded and looked around the room; this place was huge, much like the dining room in the orphanage except for the fact that there was only him, a desk, and a bed. He saw the balcony and walked out to a spectacular view; he looked down and realized that he was several hundred feet from the ground. He missed Tina and the other orphans, well, mostly Tina; he looked for the other moving van and spied it over by a very large house with a pool. He could just make out the family walking through the back yard and he saw Tina look up at the mesa and wave; she probably couldn't see him, but felt him looking for her with her empathic powers.

"So, I see you found the balcony." Harry said, "I see you've spied your friend as well; you really should let her know how you feel."

Joey nodded, he knew it; but she had the whole world ahead of her now, he was far too late to do anything about it.

"Well the food is on the table son, let's go eat." Harry said.

Joey sat and ate the food without question; he didn't know what is was, but it was good food and it didn't turn his stomach when he smelled it. He helped take the dishes from the table, and tried to help Sharona by scraping the leftover meat into the trash.

"No, we don't waste food here master Joey; we feed it to our little friends." She said.

Joey took the food outside and put it on the table on the huge balcony; he then sat away from the food and whistled loudly, he repeated the whistle only once before a huge blonde female rouge flew in and gave him a sniff. Joey sat very still, letting the female sniff him to determine if he was a threat or not.

"Hello Clarice." Harry said, "This is our new son Joey."

"Is good boy." Clarice said, "No scared of me."

"Joey can make himself a rouge drake too; but I would advise against it." Harry said in a warning tone, "Mac and Ace would be distressed to say the least."

"Hello!" A rouge male said behind Joey.

"Joey cannot talk Mac." Harry said, "He is adopted to us, he is our son."

"Joey is good boy momma?" Mac asked.

"Him bring food."

"Good to me." Mac said, and then called for the horde.

Females flew in and took away the food faster than Joey could see; Mac and his mother flew off after thanking Harry.

"Git," Harry said, and then watched the two drakes fly off; "That was the rest of the family Joe; they like you so you can't be all mischief."

Joey looked at his new father and smiled; the kind of smile that didn't exactly inspire any confidence in the immortal. The kind of smile that said, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."


End file.
